


Bill Skarsgård Characters Imagines

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crush at First Sight, Daddy Daughter Moments, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Imagine your OTP, Jealousy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: A book full of Bill Skarsgård Characters Imagine with Bill , Gordon Merkel , Roman Godfrey.
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader, Gordon Merkel/Original Female Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Daughter ( Gordon )

Imagine You being Gordon Merkel two-year-old daughter and having him wrapped around your little finger .

You had let out a cry as you open your eyes.

Daddy is coming, Merkel said as he picks you from the crib and puts you on his hip.

You had stopped crying soon as you were in your daddy’s arms .

You are lucky that you are cute and I can't stay mad at you princess, Merkel said as he kisses you on the forehead .

Daddy, You said as you lay your hand on his cheek .

I love you my princess and you are my whole world, Merkel said with a smirk.

You were a spitting image of Merkel. It wasn't fun having one Gordon Merkel around but now there is two of him. 

Everything didn't know how to think when. They seen Merkel with you on his hip smiling at you and kissing your head.

It's weird for everyone bc Merkel is more like Badass and more of a dick than being nice. 

They had ended up finding out. You were Merkel's two-year-old daughter. It had freak everyone out bc Merkel said that he doesn't want kids at all. But here he is with his two-year-old daughter on his hip and Merkel smiling at you.


	2. Crossover ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine You being Bill Skarsgård teen daughter playing the riddler daughter in Gotham and having a crossover with Cobra Kai .

You were the daughter of Bill Skarsgård and You had got the role as Kaitlyn Nygma in Gotham.

You play Edward Nygma aka The Riddler daughter and Your other costar Alex plays Sammy Cobblepot aka the penguin son in Gotham that has a crush on Kaitlyn.

Gotham was having a crossover with Cobra Kai. This is going to be fun, You thought.

You were already in your costume The riddler suit.

Are you guys ready, The Director Ben said.

Ben McKenzie that Jim Gordon in Gotham is The Director to .

Yeah I am, You said.

Action!

Kaitlyn Nygma didn't know where she was at. She wasn't in Gotham anymore.

There was place called Cobra Kai. Like a dojo.

Kaitlyn, Sammy yelled.

Stop calling me that. My name is The Riddler, Kaitlyn said .  
Sensei Lawrence. What is going on outside, Tory said.

I don't know but let's check it out then, Johnny said.

Hawk, Tory, Demetri had followed Sensei Lawrence outside.

I will never love you, Sammy. I don't love you and can't you get that threw your damn head, Kaitlyn said.

What is going out here? Who the hell are you two, Johnny said.

I'm Kaitlyn Nygma and this dumbfuck is Sammy Cobblepot, She said.

I had seen you on the news before. You are the riddler daughter and you are the penguin son, Johnny said.

Correct, Kaitlyn said with an evil smirk.

Kaitlyn, Sammy said.

Enough, Kaitlyn said.

I don't love you. Like my dad never love your dad and can't you get that threw your fucking head, Kaitlyn yelled.

Hawk, Tory, Demetri, and Johnny just stand there not knowing what to do. 

Sammy tried to grab her hand and Kaitlyn pulled out a gun and point at him.

You killed him. Axel was my everything and you took him from me, Kaitlyn said as she points the gun at him.

Kaitlyn, Sammy said.

Bang! 

Goodbye Sammy, Kaitlyn said as she grabs hold of Sammy’s shirt .

Cut!

Fantastic Job y/n, Ben said.

Thank you .

I'm so proud of you, Bill said as he kiss you on the forehead .

Thank you dad, You said .


	3. Pregnant ( Gordon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you finding out that you are pregnant and scared to tell Merkel since he had always said that he doesn't want kids .

Shit, You said as you look down at the positive pregnancy test in your hand .

What am I going to tell Merkel, You thought.

Merkel had always told you that he doesn't want kids at all. Here you are holding a positive pregnancy test in your hand.

You are scared out of your mind. You were most scared of how Merkel is going to react to this. 

Y/n. I'm home, Merkel said.

I'm in the bedroom, You called.

When Merkel had walked into your guy's bedroom. You were sitting on the bed and looking a little nervous.

Hey. What wrong, Merkel asked? 

I need to tell you something? I'm scared of how you will react to this, You said as you look into his green eyes .

What is it, Merkel said .

I'm pregnant Merkel. I'm so sorry, You said as you cover your face.

Merkel just looks at you with a shocked look.

Ik that I said in the past that I don't want kids. But I want to keep the baby and I can't believe that I am going to be a father, Merkel said .

You aren't mad that I'm pregnant, You said.

No. I'm happy that you are pregnant, Merkel said.

Who are you and what have you done with Merkel, You said with a smile.

Merkel gave you a smirk.


	4. First Word ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you being Bill one-year-old daughter and saying you're first word but it's a curse word that you learn from Hemlock Grove

You were sitting on the floor playing with your toys. While Hemlock Grove was playing in the background.

Landon had put it on and forgot about you being in the room. Bill had wanted to talk to him in another room and so Landon had got up from the couch and forgot to turn the tv off.

You had look up from your toys at the tv. 

Roman and Peter was sitting on the school stairs and smoking a cigarette.

Shee -It, Roman said.

Landon had walk back into the living room with Bill behind him.

When is y/n going to say her first word, Landon asked?

I hope soon, Bill said .

Sh, You said.

I think that she trying to say her first word, Landon said.

I know that you can do, Bill said .

You look at your daddy and landon before saying.

Shee-It, You said.

Omg. She is like mini Roman, Landon said as he laughs 

What did you say, young lady, Bill said as he looks at you.

Shee-It, You said with a grin.

It's even funnier a second time, Landon said.

Baby girl. You can't say that bc it's a bad word ok, Bill said as he picks you and puts you on his lap.

Ok daddy, You said as you look at him .

Then you started to cry .

Shh. Daddy is here, Bill said as he rubs your back in comfort but it's not working.

Um. I think that she needs a diaper change, Landon said as he pinches his nose.

Yeah. You are right about that one, Bill said.

Let's get you into a clean diaper, Bill said as he walks toward your nursery.

He lays you down on the changing table. Bill takes off your pants and takes off the dirty diaper and throws it away.

He cleans you good and puts a new diaper on you and puts your pants back on.

He throws away the dirty wipes.

All better now, Bill said as he smiles at you.

You let out a giggle before you hid your face in his chest .


	5. Uncle ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine You being Bill’s sister and find out your pregnant.

Y/N Isabella Grace Skarsgård is the fourth oldest of the Skarsgãrd children. 

You are Bill Skarsgård sister. You are one-year younger than your brother Bill. You are 28 and He is 29.

You are a aunt to Bill’s daughter Oona . Your brother is about to become an uncle soon.

Shit, You said as you look down at the positive pregnancy test.

Breaking News. Y/n Skarsgård is the sister of Bill Skarsgård is expecting her first child at age 28. Bill Skarsgård is going be an uncle soon. Congratulations to Y/n.

Ms.Skarsgård, The nurse called.

Today. You are going to find out what you are having.

You had followed her into a room. You had got your weight check.

Dr.Maddie will be in here soon.

I'm Dr.Maddie and I will be your doctor during the pregnancy, She said.

I'm guessing that you are here today to find out the sex of the baby am I correct, Dr.Maddie said.

Yeah, I am, You said.

Lay back and pull up your shirt a little for me, Dr.Maddie said.

This might be a little cold, Dr.Maddie said as she puts the ultrasound gel on your stomach.

There is your baby, Dr.Maddie said as she points at the screen.

Is it healthy, You said.

They are healthy and doing good, Dr.Maddie said .

They, You said.

Congratulations you are having twins, Dr.Maddie said.

Omg, You said.

Do you want to know the sex of the twins, Dr.Maddie said.

Yeah, You said.

Congratulations it's a boy and girl, Dr.Maddie said.

You smile .

Here are your pictures, Dr.Maddie said .

Your due date is August 11

August 9th 2020.

Y/n had the babies. We need to go now, Alexander said.

I thought that she wasn't due until 11th, Bill said .

I'm guessing that the twins came early, Alexander said.

The twins were born on your birthday. Now you share a birthday with twins, Alexander said.

Which room is Y/n Skarsgård in, Bill asked?

She is in room 116, The nurse said.

Thank you, Bill said.

Knock.

Come in, You said.

Hi sis, Both Alexander and Bill said.

Hi guys, You said.

Guys. I want you to meet your nephew and niece, You said .

No way. A nephew, Alexander said.

Have you thought of their names yet, Bill said as he leans closer to you.

Say hello to. Roman Istvan Gunther Skarsgård and Nadia Faith Arrow Skarsgård, You said.

Roman Weight .  
9lbs 11oz 22 inches along

Nadia Weight.  
9lbs 6oz 22 inches along .


	6. Snowboarder  ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you being A professional Snowboarder and having been dating Bill Skarsgård for six years and you end retiring bc you had got pregnant with your and Bill’s first child .

Professional snowboarder Y/n Affleck retires at the age of 28. Y/n Affleck had been dating Swedish Actor Bill Skarsgård for six years .

Affleck and Skarsgård had met on the set of Hemlock Grove back in 2013 and after that. They began to date and still going strong till this day .

Welcome Y/n Affleck and Bill Skarsgård, Jimmy said as the crowd clapped.

You and Bill walk out holding hands as the crowd went crazy.

Hi Jimmy, You said with a smile.

I have some questions for you and bill, Jimmy said .

Ok. Ask way, You said.

First question. How long have you being Snowboarding, Jimmy asked ?

Since I was four, You said .

Wow, Jimmy said.

The second question. Why did you retire snowboarding, Jimmy said?

Should we tell him, You said as you look at Bill with a smile .

Yeah, lets the world know now, Bill said as he grabs your hand into his .

Tell me what, Jimmy said .

The reason why I retire bc. Bill and I are expecting our first child, You said with a smile.

Congratulations, Jimmy said.

Thank you, Both You and Bill said.

How far are you, Jimmy said .

Two months, You said.

The third question. What are you two hoping that it will be a boy or girl, Jimmy asked?

I'm hoping that it's a boy bc I want to give Bill a son, You said.

I have a feeling that is going to be a girl, Bill said .

Why do you think that it's going be a girl, Jimmy asked? 

Ik that I'm right about it being a girl, Bill said.

I have a feeling it a boy and I will prove you wrong next month, You said.

The fourth question. I would have thought that you would want a boy but instead, you want a girl, Jimmy said. 

The only reason that I want a girl is bc. I want to spoil her rotten when she is born and I can scared off the boys pennywise style, Bill said with a smirk. 

That is the end of our show. Thank Y/N Affleck and Bill Skarsgãrd for being here today, Jimmy said as the crowd clap.

Month later .

Are you guys ready to pop the balloon, Alexander said. 

Yeah, You said.

Do you still have a feeling that it's a girl, Alexander said?

Yeah I do. I have a huge feeling that pink is going to come out of that balloon, Bill said.

3 

2 

1

Both You and Bill pop the balloon .

Pink came out of the balloon. 

Yes. I'm getting a daughter, Bill said .

I'm guessing that you were right about it being a girl huh, You said.

Ik that you want a boy, Bill said .

Yeah, I do. I'm happy that I’m giving you a daughter, You said .

So y/n. Do you know when you are due, Alexander asked? 

August 11th, You said.

I have a feeling that she will come on my birthday, Bill said.

We will see, You said.

( August 9th, 2019)

Lauren Kelley Skarsgård was born on August 9th, at 9:30 am .

Lauren had weight. 9lbs 12oz 21inches long.

I'm so proud of you, Bill said as he kisses you on the lips.

Do you want to hold your daughter, You said.

Yeah. Hand her over, Bill said.

Here you go, You said as you hand Lauren over to him .

Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy, Bill whisper. 

Lauren let out a yawn as she opens her eyes.

She has your eyes, You said .

Lauren's eyes were blue before they turn green like Bill’s.

Yeah, she does, Bill said with a smile.

Lauren has Bill’s hair color and eye color and lips and she only had your nose.


	7. Mrs. Skarsgård ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you marrying your college sweetheart Bill Skarsgård.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I'd never felt with anyone else  
I want to give back, what you've given to me  
And I want to witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I want to be more than just your man  
I want to be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
I'll be your compass baby when you get lost  
I want to be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
I want to be your everything  
I want to be your everything, I want to be your everything

Before we start. Does anyone have suggested that those two shouldn't get married, The Priest asked?

No one raised their hands.

Bill. You start first, The Priest said.

Y/n.The first that I had met you In college . I had fallen in love with you and your smile. You have always had a smile on your face and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Bill said.

Y/n.You start now, The Priest said.

Bill. When I first met you. I had got out of a bad relationship of three years and I was scared to fall in love again and I was scared to get hurt again. You had change that and I had fallen in love with you. I love you so much, You said.

Do you, Bill Istvan Gunther Skarsgård take Y/N Nicole Kennedy to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part, The Priest said.

I do, Bill said .

Do you, Y/N Nicole Kennedy take Bill Istvan Gunther Skarsgård to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do your part, The Priest said.

I do , You said .

Now the rings, please.

Bill slips the ring on your finger. You do the same with Bill.

Mr.and Mrs. Skarsgård everyone, The Priest said.

Everyone clapped as.You and Bill walk the aisle holding hands.

I love you, Mrs.Skarsgård, Bill said as he pulled you into a kiss.

I love you too, Mr.Skarsgård, You said as you kisses back.


	8. The Boy (2016) ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you being Bill’s two-year-old daughter and being in The Boy movie and playing Brahms little friend and after the movie. You end up getting the Brahms doll from the movie .

Today was the premiere of The Boy.

You are the daughter of Bill Skarsgård that plays Roman Godfrey in Hemlock Grove .

Bill was 24. When you were born and became a single father after you were born .

You were born on August 9th, 2014. Yes. You were born on Bill’s birthday. 

Then. Two years later and you were now two years old and you got a part in the movie. The Boy and you play little Brahms friend In the movie .

Good morning princess, Bill said as he leans over the crib and picks you up. 

You open your eyes and let out a yawn.

Today is a big day for you, Bill said with a smile.

Let's get you dress for the day, Bill said .

He dress you in a pink and white dress. He put a pink bow in your brown hair and white shoes on you .

You look so cute, Bill said as he kisses you on the head.

You reach out towards a doll that was sitting in the rocking chair.

You want to hold Brahms, Bill asked? 

Yes. You got to keep the Brahms doll from the movie. Now you take Brahms everywhere with you and it's freaks Bill out a little bit.

Here you go, Bill said as he gives you Brahms .

You smile.

( The Premiere )

Bill had ended up taking the Brahms doll with him. Since you start to cry when He said that we have to leave Brahms here and you began to cry. 

So. Bill had given in and ended taking Brahms with him for you. He doesn't like his daughter unhappy or crying. So you got your way again .

You have Bill wrapped around your little finger and he just can't say no and doesn't like you unhappy.

The paparazzi went crazy. When Bill walked onto the red carpet with you on his hip and you holding Brahms.

Bill! 

Bill smiled at them as he walks by .

Can we ask you some questions, One of them asked? 

Sure, Bill said .

How do you feel about your daughter having the Brahms doll from the movie, One of them asked ?

The doll freaks me out a little. My daughter is a different story about the Brahms doll .Y/n loves the doll and She takes Brahms everywhere and sleeps with the doll. I feel like I’m being watched 24/7 by the Brahms doll bc maybe he is a little creepy and I feel like his eyes are following me everywhere, Bill said .

How did you react when you had brought home the Brahms doll, One of them asked ?

I was thinking. This doll is so creepy and I'm going to have nightmares for months. When my daughter had seen him for the first time. She said Daddy, He is so cute. I'm over here thinking This doll is so creepy and my daughter just called it cute. The sad part was that I did get some nightmares about the doll for about two months after we got Brahms. This one time. It was around 5 am and I was fast asleep and my daughter y/n had woken up and I guess that she couldn't sleep. Y/n had come into my room and I guess wanted to sleep with me. She was shaking me and saying Daddy about two times. Finally, I open my eyes and I look over at her. I guess that it had freaked me out so bad that I had fallen off the bed onto the floor. I had fought that it was just y/n. But she had Brahms in her arms and I guess that the doll had made me freak out bc I just had open my eyes and I seen Brahms in front of me, Bill said.


	9. R.L Stine ( Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you being R.L Stine daughter and you being married to Roman for three years now. Your old friends Sarah, Sam and Sonny called you about all the monsters coming to life and they want you to help them get rid of Slappy.

You were woken by your phone ring .

It's 4:30 am and who is the hell is calling me , You said .

Why is Sarah calling me at 4:30 am, You said as you answer the phone .

Y/n , Sarah said .

Do you realize that it's 4:30 am over here in Hemlock Grove, You said .

Sorry. But we have a huge problem over here in Madison, Sarah said.

What wrong, You said.

Sam and Sonny had found an old book called haunted Halloween and they open the book and a dummy named Slappy had came to life and now he has the book and all the monsters are out and we need your help putting all the monsters and Slappy back in the book, Sarah said .

Ok . I will help you guys, You said .

Thank you so much, Sarah said.

Yeah, You mumbled.

You end up hanging up the phone and shaking your head .

You still haven't told them that Slappy is your brother, Roman said .

Nope. They will find out soon and their little plan isn't going to work, You said with an evil smirk.

Sometimes you scared me and that is weird for me since I don't get scared, Roman said.

You look at him with a smile.

If you are human and Slappy is a puppet. How are you two siblings, Roman asked?

We are not really real siblings but I grew up with him and all the monsters and as I got older. I got protected of Slappy and I didn't want anything to happen to him bc I was the older sister and I had to protect him even Slappy was a puppet, You said .

Do you and Slappy get along, Roman asked?

Yeah, we get along great. I remember when I was around two and papa had just went to bed, that night and I had got out my bed and walk to his office. Where he writes all the books and has all the monsters in their books and never lets them out. I had grabbed the key off his desk and grab the night of the living dummy off the shelf and open the book, You said .

( Madison )

I look stupid, You said.

No you don't. It will help with the monsters, Sonny said.

Do you have the real book with you now, You asked ?

Yeah I do, Sarah said .

Can I see it, You asked? 

Here you go, Sarah said as she hands you the book.

Do you have the fake book with you guys, You asked ?

Yep. We are going to trick Slappy and get them back into the book, Sonny said.

Ok, You said.

You watch them walk ahead as you put the real book in your jacket.

Woah, Sonny said.

Bats fly over your head.

Welcome, Slappy said .

Slappy. Where is my mother, Sarah said .

Don't you mean our mother, Slappy said.

Turn her back now, Sonny said.

I have other plans, Slappy said .

( At the end of the movie )

Writer's block again, Slappy said .

You aren't getting this book slappy, Sarah said .

Slappy. Come here for a second, You said.

Slappy look at you before he walk over to you .

What is it sis, Slappy asked? 

You know that book that Sarah has isn't the real book, You said.

Where is the real book, Slappy asked? 

I have it, You said. 

Great job sis, Slappy said.

Here you go, You said as you hand him the real book.

Thank you, Slappy said. 

You watch him walk away.

Where is the book at, Sarah asked ?

I have it and the fake book isn't going to work, Slappy said .

How did you get it, Sunny said.

I gave him the real book and Ik that you guys had to try to trick him but it didn't work, You said.

How could you do this, Sarah said .

You smirked.

I thought that you were our friend y/n, Sam said .

Why would I let you get rid of my brother, You said .

Your brother, They yelled .

Surprised, You said .


	10. Diaper Change and Feeding ( Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine You being Roman’s newborn daughter and him having to change your diaper and getting up at 3 am feeding you a bottle .

Roman was woken at 3 am by you crying.

Daddy is coming, Roman said as he gets out of bed and walks into your nursery.

You were wide awake and screaming your head off .

Shh It's ok, Roman said as he picks you from the crib and rocks you back and forth.

You continue to cry.

Ew. You need a diaper change, Roman said as he lays you on the changing table.

He unbuttoned your onesie and takes off your dirty diaper and grabs a wipe and cleans you.

He throws away the dirty diaper and wipes.

He puts a clean diaper on you and buttons up your oniese .

There all better, Roman said with a smile.

You look up at him before you started to cry again.

I had just changed you. Ik that you are hungry, Roman said as he grabs a bottle out of the mini-fridge.

Shh. Ik that you are hungry, Roman said as he shakes up the bottle .

You lactate onto the bottle nipple and start to suck the milk.

There you go, Roman said as he smiles down at you.

I love you baby girl, Roman said as he runs his finger down your face as you look up at him with your green eyes .


	12. Winchester ( Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine You been dating Roman Godfrey for five years now and your brothers Sam and Dean wants to meet him .

You are now entering Hemlock Grove, Sam said as he reads the signs as the Impala goes back.

What kind of town is named Hemlock Grove, Dean said.

Idk but we are almost there, Sam said.

I can't believe that our little sister has a boyfriend of five years. Five years sam that we didn't know about at all, Dean said.

Maybe she didn't want to tell us about Roman It's their relationship, Dean, Sam said.

This Roman guy. Probably short and doesn't have a job or has kids, Dean said .

We just have to see Dean, Sam said.

This can't be the address, Dean said as they pulled up to Godfrey Mansion.

Maybe y/n gave us the wrong address, Sam said.

They were about to pull out of the driveway. When you had come out the door.

There is Y/n, Sam said.

I guess that this is the right house, huh, Dean said as he turns Baby off.

Hi guys. I had missed you guys so much, You said .

Hi y/n. So where your boyfriend at, Dean asked?

In the house, You said.

Can we meet him, Sam said .

Yeah. Follow me, You said as you lead them inside the house.

Woah, They said as they look around.

Y/n, Roman called.

In the living room Roman, You said.

Guys. This is my boyfriend Roman Godfrey, You said.

Woah. You didn't me tell that he is taller than me, Dean said.

Dean, You said.

What, Dean said .

Dude stop, Sam said.

Dean gave sam a dirty look.

Roman. This is my brothers Sam and Dean, You said.

Nice to meet you, Roman said with a smirk .

Sis. Why the fuck didn't you tell that us that you had a boyfriend, Dean said .

First of all. It's not your damn business of who I date and it's my freaking life, You said.

This guy seems like he just wants to fuck you all the time and does he even love you, Dean said.

Dean, Sam yelled

I can't fucking believe that you would say that. Of course Roman loves me and we have a kid together, You yelled.

You let this dumbfuck knock you. I can't believe you and he just going to leave you, I can't believe how stupid you are and dad raised you better than this, Dean said.

Dad is dead. Bobby was more of a father to us then Dad was and you know it Dean, I was 3 and instead of Dad telling me that it's ok but Dad hands me a shotgun instead, You said.

How dare you say that about Dad, Dean said.

You slapped him across the face.

Ow. What the fuck y/n, Dean said as he holds the cheek .

Why couldn't Dad die instead of Mom? Mom wouldn't have wanted us to be hunters, You said.

Dean was about to say something when. Sam gave him the look. Don't you dare say it look.

Just leave and stay the fuck out of my life, You said.

Y/n, Sam said.

Just leave, You said.

You watch your brother walk towards the door.

Thanks a lot Dean. You just have to open up your big mouth, Sam said as he glared at Dean.

Y/n started it, Dean said .

You had open up your big mouth first and I can't believe that you said that. Ik that Roman makes our sister happy bc of the look in her eyes and she is in love with him and they have a kid together, Sam said .

Sam, Dean said.

Enough. You already ruined my life and you aren't going to ruin our sister life bc she is finally happy and out of hunting and she has a family now with Roman and we can't change that, Sam said. 


	13. Triplets ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you find out that you are pregnant with triplets and have to tell Bill that who is filming IT Chapter 2

Bill has been gone away filming IT Chapter 2 for a month now.

You haven't been feeling good for a while and you had realized that you were two weeks late for your period.

Bill had ended up telling you that you should go to the doctor.

Mrs.Skarsgård, The Nurse called.

You follow her into a room. You had got your weight check and health.

Dr.Amy will be in here soon, The nurse said.

Hello. I'm Dr.Amy and you said that you haven't been feeling good, She said.

Yeah, You said.

Have you been Sexual active, Dr.Amy asked? 

Yes, You said.

I need you to pee in this, Dr.Amy said as she hands you the cup .

You watch her put the pregnancy test in the cup.

Five minutes later .

Congratulations Your pregnant, Dr.Amy said .

Omg, You said .

Lay back and pull up your shirt a little, Dr.Amy said .

You pull up your shirt a little and watch her .

This might be a little cold, Dr.Amy said as she puts the ultrasound gel on your stomach.

That is cold.

Let's find the baby, Dr.Amy said as she moves the wand on your stomach.

You watch the screen with aw.

Weird, Dr.Amy said.

What wrong, You asked?

I heard more than one heartbeat, Dr.Amy said .

Am I having twins, You asked? 

I see Baby A, Baby B, Baby C, Dr.Amy said as she points at the screen .

What, You said.

Congratulations You are having triplets, Dr.Amy said.

Omg, You thought .

Here are your pictures and your next appointment is on July 8, Dr.Amy said .

You had arrived on the set of IT Chapter 2. 

Bill was still filming.

Hi. Did you watch me film the scene , Bill said .

Yeah. I did You said?

How did the appointment go, Bill asked? 

It went go. I had found out some exciting news, You said.

What is the news, Bill asked? 

Turns out. I'm pregnant, You said.

Really. I'm going to be a father, Bill said.

Yeah. You are, You said with a smile.

Um. I need to show you something, You said.

Sure, Bill said .

Here you go, You said as you hand Bill the ultrasound .

Bill looks at you then the ultrasound.

Triplets, Bill said .

Yep, You said.

We are going to have our hands full, Bill said .

Yeah, we are. We are in this together, You said as you grab Bill’s hand into yours.

I love you Mrs.Skarsgård, Bill said as he pulls you into a kiss.

I love you too, Mr.Skarsgård, You said as you kiss back.


	14. Feeding ( Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine You giving birth to your and Roman’s son and feeding him. Yes Roman watches you feed the baby .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Breastfeeding and Roman being his weird self

Bill Roman Godfrey was born on April 6, at 11:30 am.

Bill had weight. 8lbs 12oz 18 inches along.

Hi my baby boy. I can't believe that you are finally here, You said as you run your finger down Bill’s face.

He moved in his sleep.

You look just like your daddy and it's scary, You said.

Hey. How are you feeling, Roman asked?

A little sore but I will be ok, You said.

Do you want to hold your son, You asked?

I have a son, Roman said.

Yeah. I want you to meet your son Bill, You said.

Can I hold him, Roman asked?

Here is you go, You said as you hand Bill over to Roman.

Hi. I'm your daddy, Roman whisper.

Bill opens his eyes and looks up at Roman before he starts to cry.

Uh, Roman said as he begins to panicking .

He is hungry and hand him over, You said.

Here you go, Roman said as he hand Bill over to you.

Shh. It's ok, You said as you move your hospital gown down a little.

Bill was about to cry again when you move his mouth to your breast .

This feels so weird, You thought.

Roman lean closer to you.

Can I help you, You said.

I just want to watch, Roman said with a smirk .

Roman Godfrey. You are one weird person alright, You said.

You love me, Roman said .

Yes, I do, You said.

I should have knocked you up sooner, Roman said as he grabs your other breast .

Ow. My breast are sore, You said as you slapped his hand away.

Ow. Why did you slap me, Roman said as he gives you a hurt look. 

My breast are sore. I'm feeding your son here, You said. 

Roman smirked .


	15. DNA Test ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you and your boyfriend Jensen Ackles had broken up. You get together with your old college sweetheart Bill Skarsgård and two years have gone by. You and Bill are married now and welcome a daughter together. Jensen thinks that the baby is his and not Bill's

Are you fucking kidding me, Jared said. 

What, Jensen said.

Why do you think that y/n and Bill's daughter Nicole is yours, Jared asked?

She has brown hair and green eyes like me, Jensen said.

Bill has brown hair and green eyes too. Ik that Nicole is Bill's bc He had posted it on Instagram when Nicole was born that said I am a father now to a beautiful baby girl that is a mini-me, Jared said as he shows Jensen the post ( Ik that Bill social accounts are private in real life and would never do this ).

So. I could still be the father of Nicole, Jensen said.

You and Y/n had broken up in 2015. Y/n and Bill began to date in the end of 2015 and two years later in 2017. They had got married on August 9th that was Bill's twenty-seventh birthday and months later. They had welcomed their daughter in May 2018 and so Nicole isn't yours, Jared said.

It doesn't add up, Jensen said. 

Did you and y/n have sex before you two broke up, Jared said.

No. We didn't have sex, Jensen said.

Nicole isn't your daughter then. You two didn't have sex and she is Bill's daughter, Jared said. 

I still want a DNA test for Nicole, Jensen said.

Why the hell do you want a DNA test for Nicole? You just said that You and Y/n didn't have sex, Jared said.

I just want to see if she is mine or not, Jensen said.

You are one dumbfuck all right, Jared mumbled.

Jensen wants a what now, You said.

A DNA test on Nicole, Jared said threw the phone.

Nicole is Bill's, You said.

Ik but Jensen keeps going on saying Nicole is his, not Bill's, Jared said.

Fine. We will have a DNA test, You said. 

The DNA test has come back, You said

Can we get this over with, Jensen said. 

In the case of two-month-old Nicole. Bill, You are the father. 

I told you that Bill was the father of Nicole, Jared said.


	16. Sister ( Bill )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you being Jensen Ackles's sister that is in her twenties and has a two-year-old daughter named Sonya by her ex-boyfriend. You end taking Sonya to a comic con and the cast of IT is there giving autographs out. Jensen ends up going with you and gets scared by someone dress as Pennywise and Jensen jumps into your arms. You get excited when You see Bill Skarsgård for the first time and You drop Jensen onto the floor.

You didn't have to come with us to the comic con, You said as you put Sonya on your hip.

I wanted to and It seems like fun, Jensen said.

You didn't like IT and You had said that Pennywise freaks you out, Jared said.

The movie was ok and yes Pennywise gives me the chills sometimes. I'm not going to be scared of a 6'4 actor that plays Pennywise in the movie and the clown isn't real at all, Jensen said.

It's sad that your two-year-old niece loves Pennywise and her thirty-nine-year-old uncle is scared of a clown from the movie, You said before you laugh at him.

sadly it's true and a little funny, Jared said.

Can you hold Sonya for a minute, You said. 

Sure, Jared said.

Here you go, You said as you hand Sonya over to Jared.

if you aren't so scared of Pennywise. Why don't you turn around, You said with a smirk.

Ok, I will prove you wrong, Jensen said.

Soon as Jensen turn around. He screamed like a little girl and jumps into your arms, There was someone dress like Pennywise and was behind Jensen and It scared the heck out of him.

omg. that was so freaking funny, You said.

that wasn't funny at all, Jensen said.

It was a little funny, Jared said.

You didn't see Bill Skarsgård looking over at you with a smile and begins to walk over to you.

Is that Bill Skarsgård coming over here, Jared said.

No. It's probably someone else, You said. 

Nope. It's really Bill Skarsgård coming over here, Jared said.

Omg. I can't believe that this is real , You said before you drop Jensen on the floor.

Ow ! . What the hell y/n, Jensen said.

I can't believe that y/n Ackles is here. I'm a huge fan of your work, Bill said.

Thank you so much and I am huge of your work too. You are so talented and I love all of your movies, You said.

Has anyone told you that you are beautiful, Bill said.

Nobody. You are the first one to tell me that, You said as you smile at him.

Lucky me then and here is my number. I hope that I can see you again soon, Bill said before he kisses you on the cheek.

You watch him walk away before a blush came upon your face.

What just happen, You asked?

Let's see. Bill Skarsgård had flirted with you and you did it back and he called you beautiful. You had ended up smiling at him and Bill had ended up giving you his phone number and he had kiss you on the cheek and now you are blushing like crazy now, Jared said with chuckled.

Omg, You said.

Ik that you are fangirling inside right now, Jared said.

You look away as your face got more red.

January 3rd, 2018.

Breaking News. Bill Skarsgård is going to be a dad, Y/N Ackles and Bill Skarsgård are expecting their first child together after being together for one year. This will be Y/n Ackles's second child and the actress has a two-year-old daughter named Sonya with her ex-boyfriend. Congratulations to the couple.

Wow. I'm so happy for them, Jared said.

Same. They have been together for one year and she is already pregnant again, Jensen said.

So. Maybe Y/n want to become a mom again and Bill made her a mom again, Jared said.

Ok. I don't need to know about my sister and Bill's sex life, Jensen said.

October 1st, 2018

Layla Penny Skarsgård was born on October 1st, at 9:50 am. 

Layla had weight. 7lbs 15oz 22 inches along.

Your first child looks like you, But Layla had come out looking just like Bill.


End file.
